


Is This You Want?

by redlipsforever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 17:36:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4109326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlipsforever/pseuds/redlipsforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco hated everyone and everything. There was no part of this Earth he did not despise and quite honestly it wasn’t even his fault. It was all Potters. Obviously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Is This You Want?

  
  


Draco hated everyone and everything. There was no part of this Earth he did not despise and quite honestly it wasn’t even his fault. It was all Potters. Obviously.

And his father's.

And the Dark Lords.

And his mothers. (Even though he felt guilty just thinking that, she had married that ass hole and gotten them into this).

But mostly, it was Potters. Because Potter had found out where he lived, and what he did, and what his habits were and now his once peaceful existence was now once again infested with Potter. And Potter's stupid bloody perfect arse. And smell. And his muggle watch that he never took off. And his tan hands. And stupid fucking half grin.

He was going to get his revenge on Potter one of these days.

And it didn’t really matter if that meant that he hexed his bollocks off or if he snogged him senseless against an alleyway wall, but one way or another, he was going to get his revenge. He did not deserve all of these countless nights of sleepless sexual frustration. Well, ok he did. He was an dick, and basically a criminal--a cleared of all charges criminal but a criminal all the same, he had the forearm to prove it-- but he didn’t think he deserved a lifetime of wet dreams and rushed wanks.

Regardless, it was the third night of this insanity that he had ‘bumped’ into Harry at his favorite dinner take-away spot and had just about had it.

“Potter, what the actual fuck. Don’t you have a life to get to? A weaslette to fuck? A world that still needs saving?” Draco said, waving his arms all around wildly and cringing when he heard his take away boxes moving in the bag and probably spilling all over (Potters fault again).

Potter had the decency to look bashful and a little surprised by the outburst, “what are you on about, Malfoy?”

“I see you fucking everywhere you are basically stalking me. It’s sixth year all over again, but this time I’m not doing anything! I swear. I’m just trying to live as a normal citizen and get on with my life--”

“Malfoy, I’m not stalking you. I just moved to a little flat down the way and apparently we have similar tastes in activities.”

Draco scoffed, “bullshit, Potter. You’re following me and that’s the best cover story you could think off.”

“Whatever, Malfoy. Just move out of my way before my curry gets cold.”

The next day, Potter walked into the bookstore that Draco had gotten a job at. Potter seemingly didn’t notice him, and walked over to (Draco tried not to burst out laughing) he romance novel section. Draco crept up behind him, hovering over his shoulder--slyly breathing in his scent--before whispering in his Potters ear, “can I help you find something?”

Potter spun around so quickly his glasses almost fell off and he went completely scarlet as he yelped out “Malfoy,”

“So are you really going to say this is just another coincidence? I work here, surely you know that?”

“Malfoy, if I had known do you think I’d be standing in this section?”

“Touche.” Draco looked him up and down, taking in his loose jeans and muggle band tshirt, all baggy and miscriant looking but somehow so very attractive, “need some help in this department? Weaselette not doing it for you?”

Potter stiffened, his lips going to a straight line as he turned his body and walked out the front door.

Draco didn’t see Potter for a few days after that. And maybe a few days after that, too.

And when he did see him next he was just finishing his night shift and locking the door when Potter grabbed him from behind and flipped him against the door. Draco tried to ignore the twitch in his cock at the manhandling.

“Listen up, Malfoy. The whole fucking world does not revolve around you. I can go wherever the fuck I want for dinner without hearing from you about. It’s about enough I have to see your stupid face without you--”

“I do not have a stupid face--”

“--constantly commenting on my actions--”

“--my face is very handsome--”

“I know its handsome Malfoy that’s half the bloody problem!” Potter yelled. And then seemed to realize what he had just said and pulled his hands back to cover his mouth, his eyes wide and shocked. “Oh fuck,” he heard him whisper. He started backing away from the once trapped Draco and started walking away quickly.

“Woah, Potter! Potter, wait up, you think I’m handsome? Is the other half of the problem that I’m sexy?” He yelled, trying to keep his cool. But in reality his heart was beating so erratically that he thought he might pass out and somehow his face had been lit on fire, the heat alone emanating from them was enough to fry an egg and he couldn’t think. He couldn’t breathe. He stood there under the store’s front light, desperately trying to breathe through his tightly constricted lunges, trying to figure out just what exactly had happened.

Draco didn’t see Potter for quite some time after that. And that time, Draco had actually gone out looking for him.   

Draco had taken up the hobby of walking around aimlessly at night, looking for what he didn’t know (well, yes he did, he was looking for Potter, but he wasn’t sure what would tell him Potter lived somewhere, so he just walked. Thinking entirely too much and too often about Potter). But one night the stars aligned, or something, and Potter was sitting out on his front steps in front of a very nice townhome, smoking a cigarette.

“Now, that doesn’t seem like a boy hero habit to take up.”

Potters head shot up at the sound of Draco’s voice.

“Fuckin’ hell.” He heard Potter mutter as he put out his cig. “What are you doing out here, Malfoy?”

As he got closer to the slightly swaying Potter, he leaned in and breathed in the familiar scent of Potter, along with firewhiskey. “Are you drunk?”

“Of course, why else would I be smoking?” He gave Draco that stupid half grin that made him want to shoot his load. He groaned and Harry quirked his eyebrow after hearing it. “What, Malfoy? Does my smoking bother you? Does me being a queer bother you? I bet you had a good ‘ld laugh at me, didn’t ya?” Potter had stood up and pulled out his carton to lite another cigarette. “Get out of my face, Malfoy. I didn’t tell you to come over here. I didn’t ask for any of this shit. This isn’t what I wanted.”

Draco reached out, pressing his luck he knew, asking for a cig. Potter gave him one and lit it for him. “My life isn’t what I wanted either.”

They smoked for a long time, until it was too cold and the smoke was too hot.

“I’d invite you in but there’s all these people in there.” Harry said.

“Why?”

“Fuck if I know, it’s always someone's birthday in a group that big.”

Draco shrugged, he didn’t know about things like that. “You can come over to mine?”

Harry nodded, “yeah, alright.” They got up and started walking towards Draco’s flat.

“So you’re really gay then?” Draco asked, and Harry blushing was the only confirmation he needed. “Me too.” he said quietly.

“You?” Harry said, stepping behind him as Draco unlocked his door.

“Well, I think I am, anyways.” Harry nodded as if he understood and started looking around Draco’s flat. Draco sat on his couch, all of the sudden feeling completely knackered. Harry sat down next to him after a few minutes, with a water glass Draco didn’t remember owning. Harry was sitting very close to him, but his head was spinning and he was so tired that he didn’t even notice when his head fell backwards jerking him away.

“Sorry,” Draco mumbled. “Harry, what did you mean that this is wasn’t what you wanted?”

“Nothing is ever as I want it,” he said, “I know that sounds petty and that most people don’t ever get what they want but just once I’d like to.”

“Well, what do you want?” Draco leaned his head on the back of his couch.

“I don’t know,” Harry said.

“We may have just discovered the problem.”

Harry gave him that little half grin again and Draco just didn’t have it in him to fight it anymore. He was tired and his eyes were heavy and his heart felt like it’d never beat normally again so he was probably already doomed to die an early death so what the hell.

He leaned in and kissed Harry.

Harry fought it for a second, surprise getting the best of him, but then somehow melted into the kiss making a sound Draco thought he’d only ever hear in his wet dreams. It was harsh and charged, yet sleepy and slow. It was a dance that neither of them knew how to do, but with each sweep of the tongue they felt more confident and with every pull of a lip they felt more heat until suddenly they were both shirtless and Draco was climbing on Harry’s lap and time had no hold on their souls.

Draco didn’t need answers. He just needed more of whatever Harry was, and right now that was the taste of firewhiskey and smoke and the sound of desperation. All Draco needed was the pull of Harry’s jeans as his erection strained against the zipper, and the guttural groan that escaped him as Draco ground himself down on it, seeking out Harry neck and marking him as his.

“Is this what you want?” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear. Harry nodded, bucking his hips up to meet Draco.

But this wasn’t what Draco wanted.

So before things got too hazy, Draco stopped them. Something in the back of his mind wanted more. He wanted more than drunk Harry on his couch with no where else to go. He wanted sober Harry making the choice to be with him.

To be with him always.

So with a painful smile, he tucked Harry in on his couch and went upstairs to his own bed, vowing to take Harry to breakfast the next day. It would be, after all, Harry’s birthday.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked it! I actually wrote this a while ago for a friend on Tumblr but forgot to add it on here too! My tumblr is 27snowflakes if anyone is interested!
> 
> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
